guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Locations by type
Tyria Regions *Ascalon *Shiverpeak Mountains *Kryta *Maguuma Jungle *Crystal Desert *Orr *Ring of Fire Islands *Sorrow's Furnace* Introduced in Eye of the North *Far Shiverpeaks *Tarnished Coast *Charr Homelands Towns *Ascalon City *Lion's Arch *Henge of Denravi *The Amnoon Oasis *Droknar's Forge Total Towns : 5 Introduced in Eye of the North *Doomlore Shrine *Gunnar's Hold *Rata Sum Mission Locations Post-Searing Ascalon *The Great Northern Wall *Fort Ranik *Ruins of Surmia *Nolani Academy Northern Shiverpeaks *Borlis Pass *The Frost Gate Eastern Kryta *Gates of Kryta *D'Alessio Seaboard *Divinity Coast Maguuma Jungle *The Wilds *Bloodstone Fen *Aurora Glade Southern Kryta *Riverside Province *Sanctum Cay Crystal Desert *Elona Reach *Thirsty River *Dunes of Despair *The Dragon's Lair Southern Shiverpeaks *Ice Caves of Sorrow *Iron Mines of Moladune *Thunderhead Keep Ring of Fire *Ring of Fire *Abaddon's Mouth *Hell's Precipice Total Missions : 24 Outposts Pre-Searing Ascalon *Ascalon City *Ashford Abbey *The Barradin Estate *Foible's Fair *Fort Ranik (Pre-Searing) Post-Searing Ascalon *Sardelac Sanitarium *Frontier Gate *Serenity Temple *Piken Square *Grendich Courthouse Northern Shiverpeaks *Yak's Bend *Beacon's Perch *Ice Tooth Cave Eastern Kryta *Bergen Hot Springs *Beetletun *Temple of the Ages Maguuma Jungle *Druid's Overlook *Quarrel Falls *Ventari's Refuge *Maguuma Stade Southern Kryta *Fishermen's Haven Crystal Desert *Augury Rock *Heroes' Audience *Seeker's Passage *Destiny's Gorge Southern Shiverpeaks *Camp Rankor *Port Sledge *Copperhammer Mines *The Granite Citadel *Marhan's Grotto Ring of Fire *Ember Light Camp Total Outposts : 31 Introduced in Eye of the North Far Shiverpeaks *Boreal Station *Eye of the North *Olafstead *Sifhalla *Longeye's Ledge Tarnished Coast *Gadd's Encampment *Tarnished Haven *Umbral Grotto *Vlox's Falls Depths of Tyria *Central Transfer Chamber Explorable Areas Pre-Searing Ascalon *Ascalon Academy *Lakeside County *The Catacombs *Green Hills County *The Northlands *Wizard's Folly *Regent Valley Post-Searing Ascalon *Old Ascalon *Regent Valley *Pockmark Flats *Eastern Frontier *The Breach *Diessa Lowlands *Ascalon Foothills *Flame Temple Corridor *Dragon's Gullet Northern Shiverpeaks *Traveler's Vale *Iron Horse Mine *Anvil Rock *Deldrimor Bowl *Griffon's Mouth *Lornar's Pass Eastern Kryta *Scoundrel's Rise *North Kryta Province *Nebo Terrace *Watchtower Coast *Cursed Lands *The Black Curtain *Kessex Peak *Talmark Wilderness Maguuma Jungle *Majesty's Rest *Sage Lands *Mamnoon Lagoon *Silverwood *Ettin's Back *Reed Bog *The Falls *Dry Top *Tangle Root Southern Kryta *Tears of the Fallen *Stingray Strand *Twin Serpent Lakes Crystal Desert *Prophet's Path *Skyward Reach *Vulture Drifts *The Arid Sea *The Scar *Diviner's Ascent *Salt Flats Southern Shiverpeaks *Sorrow's Furnace (added in Summer 2005 Update) This explorable area is also the smallest region in the game. *Grenth's Footprint (added in Summer 2005 Update) *Dreadnought's Drift *Snake Dance *Talus Chute *Witman's Folly *Ice Floe *Frozen Forest *Icedome *Spearhead Peak *Tasca's Demise *Mineral Springs Ring of Fire *Perdition Rock Introduced in Eye of the North Far Shiverpeaks *Drakkar Lake *Hall of Monuments *Kilroy's Punchout Training *Norrhart Domains *The Norn Fighting Tournament *Ice Cliff Chasms *Jaga Moraine *Varajar Fells *Bjora Marches *Battledepths Charr Homelands *Dalada Uplands *Grothmar Wardowns *Sacnoth Valley Tarnished Coast *Alcazia Tangle *Arbor Bay *Magus Stones *Riven Earth *Sparkfly Swamp *Verdant Cascades Depths of Tyria All of these zones are Dungeons *Arachni's Haunt *Bloodstone Caves *Bogroot Growths *Catacombs of Kathandrax *Cathedral of Flames *Darkrime Delves *Fronis Irontoe's Lair *Frostmaw's Burrows *Heart of the Shiverpeaks *Oola's Lab *Ooze Pit *Raven's Point *Rragar's Menagerie *Secret Lair of the Snowmen *Sepulchre of Dragrimmar *Shards of Orr *Slavers' Exile (Elite) - subdungeons: **Justiciar Thommis (Dungeon) **Selvetarm (Dungeon) **Forgewight (Dungeon) **Duncan the Black (Dungeon) *Vloxen Excavations Cantha Regions *Shing Jea Island *Kaineng City *Echovald Forest *The Jade Sea Sub-reguins *The Emperor's Palace - part of Kaineng City Towns *Shing Jea Monastery *Kaineng City *House Zu Heltzer *Cavalon Mission Locations Shing Jea Island *Minister Cho's Estate *Zen Daijun Kaineng City *Vizunah Square *Nahpui Quarter *Tahnnakai Temple *Raisu Palace *Imperial Sanctum Echovald Forest *Arborstone *Sunjiang District *Eternal Grove Jade Sea *Boreas Seabed *Gyala Hatchery *Unwaking Waters Kurzick or Luxon Challenge Missions *Dragon's Throat *Altrumm Ruins *Amatz Basin *Zos Shivros Channel *The Aurios Mines Competitive Missions *Fort Aspenwood *The Jade Quarry Outposts Shing Jea Island *Ran Musu Gardens *Seitung Harbor *Tsumei Village Kaineng City *Maatu Keep *Senji's Corner *The Marketplace *Zin Ku Corridor Echovald Forest *Aspenwood Gate (Kurzick) *Brauer Academy *Durheim Archives *Jade Flats (Kurzick) *Lutgardis Conservatory *Saint Anjeka's Shrine *Tanglewood Copse *Vasburg Armory Jade Sea *Aspenwood Gate (Luxon) *Bai Paasu Reach *Breaker Hollow *Eredon Terrace *Harvest Temple *Jade Flats (Luxon) *Leviathan Pits *Seafarer's Rest Explorable Areas Shing Jea Island *Haiju Lagoon *Jaya Bluffs *Kinya Province *Linnok Courtyard *Minister Cho's Estate *Monastery Overlook *Panjiang Peninsula *Saoshang Trail *Sunqua Vale *Zen Daijun Kaineng City *Bejunkan Pier *Bukdek Byway *Divine Path *Kaineng Docks *Nahpui Quarter *Pongmei Valley *Raisu Palace *Raisu Pavilion *Shadow's Passage *Shenzun Tunnels *Sunjiang District *Tahnnakai Temple *The Undercity *Wajjun Bazaar *Xaquang Skyway Echovald Forest *Arborstone *Drazach Thicket *Ferndale *Melandru's Hope *Morostav Trail *Mourning Veil Falls *The Eternal Grove Jade Sea *Archipelagos *Boreas Seabed *Gyala Hatchery *Maishang Hills *Mount Qinkai *Rhea's Crater *Silent Surf *Unwaking Waters Elona Regions *Istan *Kourna *Vabbi *The Desolation *Crystal Desert *Realm of Torment Towns *Kamadan, Jewel of Istan *Sunspear Sanctuary *The Kodash Bazaar *Gate of Torment Total Towns : 4 Mission Locations *Note: Elonian missions will appear as outposts on the map until a mission prerequisite (usually a quest) is met. Istan *Chahbek Village *Jokanur Diggings *Blacktide Den *Consulate Docks Kourna *Venta Cemetery *Kodonur Crossroads *Moddok Crevice *Nundu Bay *Pogahn Passage *Rilohn Refuge Vabbi *Dasha Vestibule *Dzagonur Bastion *Jennur's Horde *Grand Court of Sebelkeh *Tihark Orchard The Desolation *Gate of Desolation *Ruins of Morah Realm of Torment *Gate of Pain *Gate of Madness *Abaddon's Gate Challenge Missions *Dajkah Inlet *Remains of Sahlahja *The Shadow Nexus Elite Mission *Gate of Anguish Total Missions : 24 Outposts Istan *Sunspear Great Hall *Champion's Dawn *The Astralarium *Beknur Harbor *Kodlonu Hamlet Kourna *Camp Hojanu *Yohlon Haven Vabbi *Basalt Grotto *Chantry of Secrets *Honur Hill *Mihanu Township *Wehhan Terraces *Yahnur Market The Desolation *Bone Palace *Lair of the Forgotten *The Mouth of Torment Realm of Torment *Gate of Torment *Gate of the Nightfallen Lands *Gate of Fear *Gate of Secrets Total Outposts : 20 Explorable Areas Istan *Island of Shehkah *Churrhir Fields *Sun Docks *Consulate *Plains of Jarin *Cliffs of Dohjok *Zehlon Reach *Fahranur, The First City *Lahtenda Bog *Issnur Isles *Mehtani Keys Kourna *Arkjok Ward *Barbarous Shore *Bahdok Caverns *Command Post *Dejarin Estate *The Floodplain of Mahnkelon *Gandara, the Moon Fortress *Jahai Bluffs *Marga Coast *Sunward Marches *Turai's Procession Vabbi *Bokka Amphitheatre *Forum Highlands *Garden of Seborhin *Holdings of Chokhin *Nightfallen Garden *Resplendent Makuun *The Hidden City of Ahdashim *The Mirror of Lyss *Vehjin Mines *Vehtendi Valley *Yatendi Canyons *Wilderness of Bahdza The Desolation *Crystal Overlook *Dynastic Tombs *Joko's Domain *Poisoned Outcrops *The Alkali Pan *The Ruptured Heart *The Shattered Ravines *The Sulfurous Wastes Realm of Torment *Nightfallen Jahai *Domain of Fear *Domain of Secrets *Domain of Pain *Depths of Madness *Throne of Secrets *Heart of Abaddon Realms of the Gods *The Fissure of Woe *The Underworld Battle Isles Arenas *Note: Most of these arenas are only available through PvP and can not be map traveled to. You are only able to enter the mission not the actual outpost. *Codex Arena *Random Arena *Heroes' Ascent Towns *Great Temple of Balthazar Explorable Areas *Isle of the Nameless Please note that this area does not count for any explorer title tracks. Guild Halls *GvG - Guild Halls (Lion's Arch): :*Warrior's Isle :*Hunter's Isle :*Wizard's Isle :*Druid's Isle :*Frozen Isle :*Isle of the Dead :*Burning Isle :*Nomad's Isle :*Imperial Isle In-game Locations These are locations and settlements (which may offer services and traders) that are located in explorable areas and not in their own enclosed space. *Ascalon: **Ashford Village (Pre-Searing Ascalon) **Drascir and the Tombs of Drascir **King's Watch **Rin **Surmia **Nolani **Kree Foothills *Shiverpeak Mountains: **Grooble's Gulch **Maladar's Fort **Krok's Hollow *Kryta: **Ascalon Settlement **Nebo Village **Dakutu Village **Loamhurst **Temple of Tolerance **Hakewood *Crystal Desert: **Temple of Ascension Category:Locations